


I Need Only You

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Series: Heats and Ruts (ABO) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kemonomimi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	I Need Only You

Brady was too attractive for his own good, and Damon was convinced that he knew it. The alpha could have any omega or beta he wanted, and Damon was just waiting for the day when Brady told him he'd found "The One."

Damon was going to be happy for Brady, sure, but it wouldn't be without disappointment on Damon's part. Damon had been crushing on Brady for a while, for a long while. Since he had started presenting as an omega, to be honest. There was no other alpha for Damon, but he knew that Brady would never, in a million years, want him the same way he wanted Brady. That would be too good to be true.

Damon watched Brady as they enjoyed their lunch, his head in his hands. Brady was the pinnacle of perfection, and Damon would give anything to wear his mark, carry his scent. He was everything Damon wanted and needed.

Alas, Damon was nothing that Brady would ever want or need. Damon was scrawny, he definitely didn't have the body for birthing that alphas looked for in an omega. He was nerdy, with his glasses and his short haircut. He was shy and reserved, alphas tended to like an omega that wasn't afraid to speak his mind. And because of all of these other factors, he was insecure. No alpha in their right mind would want to be with an omega who lacked confidence in himself.

And that was entirely assuming that Brady was even into omegas. For all Damon knew, Brady's preference was for betas, and this would all be for naught since Damon never had a chance.

Damon was shook from his thoughts by a forkful of shrimp alfredo held up to his lips, Brady at the other end with a smile. He chuckled and took the bite, something they had done since they were kids. He eagerly took the bite.

He wondered what Brady was thinking. Was he thinking of Damon the same way Damon was thinking of him? Was he longing to sink his teeth into Damon's scent glands? Was he wishing and praying and hoping that Damon felt the same way.

Nah, of course he wasn't.

Was he?

Damon swallowed the bite and cleared his throat. "You know, once you find a mate we won't be able to do that anymore."

Brady looked almost dumbfounded. "I mean, I guess so but I dunno… I can't imagine my life not doing that with you. We've been doing it since we were old enough to hold a utensil for Pete's sake!" He said that last part with a chuckle. "So I can see us doing that for a long, long time. And if I decide I even want to mate, well then that person was going to have to deal with it."

Damon shrugged and went back to his own lunch. "I don't think you'll feel the same once you decide that doing that is more fun with your mate. I mean, after a certain age the action does have a very, well, romantic feel about it."

Brady shrugged. "People can think of it whatever they want to think, I guess. I don't care. At all. I'm still going to do that with you and no one else."

Damon's heart skipped about fifteen beats it felt like. Brady knew just what to say to make him want to both melt into a puddle and ascend at the same time.

He was so in love with Brady it hurt.

Once they were finished with lunch, Damon was half expecting Brady to part, to go out scoping for mates with his other alpha friends, but Brady touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, that movie you wanted to see just came out, why don't we go see it together?"

Damon blinked. "Are you sure? I mean, I know you were interested in it too, but wouldn't you rather go see it with some other friends?"

"Who better to see this movie with than my best friend in the entire world?" Brady smiled. "C'mon, the theater is on the other end of the mall."

* * *

Damon was right to want to see the movie, it was good. Just the right amount of action and suspense to keep the viewer interested, but not enough to where it felt like it dragged. There were some slow parts, but they were few and far between.

However, during those slow parts, Damon got a good look around at everyone else in the theater. Mated pairs, all of them. This was apparently a good date movie. Who knew?

They left the theater to go back into the mall and something an employee said made Damon want the floor to swallow him up whole.

"I hope you and your mate enjoyed the movie!"

Did Damon and Brady really look like a mated pair? By the time he'd realized what the employee had said, it was too late to turn around and correct her.

Though wait a second.

Brady didn't think to correct her either.

Brady probably didn't hear her. Damon had much better hearing, being an omega. Omegas had evolved to have near supersonic hearing so they'd be able to hear their pups even from very far away. So it was totally possible she had said it loud enough for Damon's omega ears to pick up, but not loud enough for an alpha, such as Brady, to catch it.

Totally plausible.

Much less plausible was the idea of Brady seeing Damon as his mate, or as a potential mate.

Yeah, right.

Damon shook the thought right from his head.

Brady noticed the head shake. "Hey, you okay?"

Damon looked up. "Huh? Oh, oh yeah."

"Okay," Brady took the bait, "But you know I'm always here for you to talk to. I'm told I'm a really good listener."

"That's a good trait for an alpha to have," Damon smiled, "You'll be someone's perfect mate someday."

"Yeah…" Brady trailed off, "Someone."

Damon didn't think anything of that comment and instead changed the topic. "Hey! Why don't we get some ice cream? We've always done ice cream after a movie."

"Damn, you're right!" Brady slung an arm around Damon's shoulder and let him lead them to the small, independent ice cream parlor in the mall.

* * *

Damon plopped onto his bed face first, groaning into his pillow. That was the best and worst day out with Brady ever. It really did feel like they were a mated pair, or at the very least were courting each other, but at the same time he knew there was no way either of those things were true, so it was just a slap in the face and a punch to the gut that it even remotely felt that way. It frustrated him and put him on Cloud Nine all at the same time.

He should just get it over with, shouldn't he? Just tell Brady how he feels so Brady can let him down easy and gently. Tell him he'll be nothing but a friend to him. Tell him he's a great guy that will find a wonderful alpha but that Brady… wasn't it.

But you know what? That was probably what Damon needed to hear. Damon needed to hear it from Brady directly instead of speculating, that way he could begin to heal from his heartbreak and move on.

He'd always love Brady, sure, but when Brady lets him down it'll become a friendly love. It'd have to, because otherwise it was going to consume Damon and he'd probably be stuck never mating.

So Damon needed to know, and this need to know gave him a renewed sense of courage, of self. He could deal with the aftermath of this, no matter what Brady had to say.

So next time they saw each other it was going to happen.

Yeah.

And regardless of the outcome, Damon couldn't wait.


End file.
